


Happy Birthday

by Flozzie



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flozzie/pseuds/Flozzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Filipa tells Rob a secret, and ends up getting a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Since for some reason I'm unable to write slash, Felipe turned into Filipa. Written for a prompt on livejournal quite a while ago, and I thought I'd post it here as well.

Melbourne, a Sunday night in late March. As the night after the first Formula 1-race of the season is drawing to an end Filipa and Rob are lounging on the bed in Filipa's hotel room, relaxing after the long, intensive weekend.  
Taking a swig of his beer, Rob smirks.  
“Stefano, eh?”  
Filipa blushes, mentally kicking herself for being drunk enough to ask Rob who in the team, apart from her, he would like to have sex with. It had only resulted in that Rob had asked her the same thing, and not used to keeping things from him Filipa had told him. The beers helped, for sure, but still... She loves Rob, and would never sleep with anyone else. Let alone their boss.

*

Maranello, a Thursday afternoon in late April. The Ferrari factory is buzzing with activity, but in Rob's office tranquillity reigns. There is no race to attend this weekend, and Filipa is curled up alongside Rob on the small sofa standing by one of the walls. They have been discussing the upcoming race and tomorrow's simulator session, but for the past ten minutes the papers on the table in front of them have been untouched.   
Filipa sighs, leans her head against Rob's shoulder and takes one of his hands.  
“Rob?”  
When he doesn’t react Filipa nudges him and tries again.   
“Rob?”  
“Oh…” He smiles apologetically. “Sorry, what?”  
“Is everything alright? You have been very quiet today.”  
“Yeah, everything's fine.”

Filipa wants to tell him that she doesn't believe him. She can tell that he is brooding something, and it hurts a little that he won't tell her what is going on. Trying to push back the disappointment, she pokes at the papers on the table.  
“Are we done?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Would you like to have dinner together tonight?”  
“Sure.”  
“We can pick something up on the way home. I do not feel like cooking.”  
“Good idea.”

Letting go of Rob's hand Filipa stands and stretches, a little stiff after spending the last two hours sitting down. As Rob grabs his phone and starts tapping away on it, Filipa gathers her things. They are just about to leave when there is a knock on the door, and Stefano appears.  
“Good, I was hoping you two would still be here. Have you got a few minutes?”

Filipa and Rob follow their boss to his office at the end of the corridor. The first thing Filipa notices when entering is that all the Venetian blinds have been drawn and that only a couple of lamps are lit, leaving the room in semi darkness. As Stefano closes the door she hears a faint click, indicating that the door is locked. Then she she sees a look pass between Stefano and Rob, but it’s over so quickly that she thinks she must have imagined it.  
Leaning against his desk, Stefano runs his gaze over her. He has never looked at her in that way before, and Filipa briefly wonders what Rob will think about it.  
“I know that your birthday was a couple of days ago, and that we have already given you your present. But Rob and I have something more for you.”

Frowning in confusion Filipa looks at Rob for an explanation, but she doesn't get any help. Instead Rob just watches as Stefano walks up to her, and lifts a hand. As he lightly brushes his thumb across her cheek, Filipa slowly starts to realise what is going on. Has Rob told Stefano about their conversation in Melbourne? Questions of when, how and why run through her mind, but she quickly gives up trying to answer them, or voice them, as Stefano runs his hand down to her chin and tilts her head up to meet his gaze.  
“If you want to, that is.”  
All Filipa can do is stare at him, too caught off guard to be able to speak.

She stands stock still as Stefano's hand runs around to her neck. As he leans in a thought that this is wrong enters her mind, but it is effectively erased when his mouth covers hers. Filipa lets him kiss her, still too dazed to protest when he coaxes her lips apart and swipes his tongue into her mouth. She grabs at his shirt to steady herself, still unable to fully process what is going on.   
Eventually Stefano pulls back and turns to Rob.  
“I think we got a yes. Maybe you would like to..?”

Releasing Filipa Stefano gently pushes her towards Rob, who wraps an arm around her and cups her chin with his free hand. As he leans in Filipa stretches and wraps her arms around his waist, pulling herself even closer to him.  
The kiss is softer than the one Stefano gave her, and reassuringly familiar. For a few moments Filipa even forgets that he is there. She remembers him though, when she feels a warm body against her back. Stefano's hands run down her sides to her hips, pressing her back against him. Filipa can feel his obvious want through the layers of clothing separating them, and the realisation that this is turning him on makes her kiss Rob with more passion.

Eventually they both need air. As they pull apart Stefano keeps Filipa pressed against him, and she shivers slightly when his lips graze her neck.  
“If we do anything you don’t want or if you want to stop, just tell us. Okay?”  
“Okay.” Filipa tries to keep her voice steady, but isn't sure she manages very well.  
Running his hands over her stomach up to her breasts, Stefano kisses her neck again.  
“I think I want to have a proper look at these.”  
Grabbing her top he pulls it up. All Filipa can do is raise her arms and let Stefano pull it off along with her bra. He tosses the clothes aside, turns her and lets his eyes run over her.  
“Very nice...”

Next to them, Rob hums in agreement as he steps over to Stefano's desk to rummage through a drawer. He produces a black scarf, and Filipa has no time to ask what he is going to do with it before he steps behind her and covers her eyes. She squints behind the material. She can't see anything, which is as little unsettling. And what if someone comes looking for Stefano?   
To Filipa's surprise the thought turns her on, and as four hands run over her every thought of asking them to stop disappears.

Her jeans are unbuttoned and pulled down to her ankles along with her panties. As Filipa steps out of her clothes, her hand is taken and gently tugged at. She takes two tentative steps forward until her arm is grabbed and her hands placed on a cool, smooth surface.  
“Lie down on your back.”  
Stefano’s low, husky voice makes her stomach do a weird little flip. Feeling her way, Filipa manages to scramble up onto what must be his desk. She shivers as she lies down, not just because her warm skin comes in contact with the cool wood.  
“The straps.” Stefano again, his voice still soft.

Straps? Quickly pulling the blindfold off Filipa looks from Stefano to Rob, who is once again opening one of the desk drawers. He produces two long, black leather straps as Stefano grabs Filipa's arms and brings them up above her head. She almost tells them to stop, but as her wrists are tied together she finds she can’t make a sound.  
Rob hands Stefano the other strap, and her hands are tied to the desk. Filipa gives an experimental tug, finding that they have been so securely fastened that she can’t move them.

Lying there, completely naked and exposed, doubt once again washes over her. She shifts restlessly, all too aware that she can't get anywhere. This isn't a good idea, really. What if someone will find out? What about her and Rob? She doesn't want this to ruin what they have.  
As if he senses her apprehension, Rob runs a hand over her arm. The action calms her slightly, and Filipa is suddenly glad that he is there. He ties the scarf around her head again, sending her back into darkness. She can only hear the telltale sound of their breathing, and tenses until warm hands start to caress her hands and feet. As they slowly work their way towards each other she starts to relax, despite her previous hesitance. 

As her breasts and the inside of her thighs are caressed Filipa gives up trying to figure out why they are doing this, instead trying to make some sense of the feelings fighting for room inside her. She bites her bottom lip when a hand trails between her legs. Deft fingers caress her lightly, concentrating on her most sensitive spot before one of the fingers is slowly pressed into her. As it quickly finds the exact right spot, a fleeting thought that only Rob could do that passes through Filipa's hazy mind.  
That finger is soon joined by another, then a third while her breasts are caressed and her nipples gently rolled between fingers. Filipa arches her back, pushing against the fingers inside her. She wants more, more of that all-consuming, tingling sensation building inside her.

A hand strokes her face before she is kissed. Filipa responds eagerly, writhing as a soft, wet tongue joins the fingers pressed into her. The tongue relentlessly flicks over her, making her rotate her hips and tug at her restraints.  
Heat starts to coil through her, starting between her legs and quickly spreading. When Filipa finally comes, her body spasming uncontrollably, her loud moan is silenced by lips firmly pressed against her mouth and a tongue mingling with hers.

Filipa remains on her back, slumped on the desk, as her breathing slowly returns to normal. The scarf is removed and she opens her eyes to see Rob and Stefano, still fully dressed, looking down at her.   
Rob unties her, rubbing her wrists gently before helping her to sit up. He keeps a hand at the small of her back as Filipa leans against him, and kisses the top of her head before gently nudging her. 

As she slides off the desk Stefano puts his hands on her shoulders, making her obediently kneel in front of him. Quickly unbuttoning his trousers Filipa pushes them down, cupping him through his underwear. When she looks up she finds Stefano looking down at her. Smirking at him she lets a hand slide inside his underwear and wraps her hand around him. Closing his eyes, Stefano quickly hardens.   
Releasing his cock, Filipa pulls his boxers down to join his trousers lying in a heap at his ankles. When she leans forward and blows softly his cock twitches. As she runs a finger over it Filipa once again thinks that it's wrong that they shouldn’t be doing this, but it's turning her on and she wants to see what Rob and Stefano have planned.

Wrapping her hand around Stefano’s cock she licks along his length and closes her lips around the head. As he entangles a hand in her hair, Filipa takes him deeper and sucks harder. Stefano shivers, and somewhere behind her Rob chuckles.  
“She's good, isn't she?”  
Stefano moans in reply as his fingers wrap in Filipa's hair to hold her still as he thrusts into her mouth. Filipa keeps her lips closed around his cock, massaging the underside with her tongue. As she cups his balls and lets a finger rub the spot just behind them he groans, deep in his throat, and it doesn't take long before he comes. Filipa swallows, licking her lips as she looks up at him. Meeting her gaze Stefano strokes the nape of her neck.

Rob comes to stand next to Stefano, trousers and boxershorts already taken off. He is half hard, and Filipa immediately wraps a hand around him. She strokes him slowly, rubbing the head lightly with her thumb, smiling inwardly as Rob moans and hardens in her hand; she knows exactly how to arouse him.  
She licks along the underside of his shaft, just the way he likes it, teasing his balls with the tip of her tongue before returning to the head. Relaxing her throat she slowly takes as much of him into her mouth as she can, relishing in Rob's deep groan as she closes her lips tightly around him.

Bringing a hand up to her head, Rob strokes the hair at the nape of her neck. Filipa  
cups his balls, rubbing them gently and relaxing her throat to let him slip the whole way into her mouth. Grabbing her head he fucks her mouth, and it's not long before he is shaking, muttering under his breath.   
As he comes he wraps his fingers in her hair. Filipa keeps him in her mouth, sucking him gently until he has recovered. She looks up, returning the smile he gives her as he strokes her cheek. When he steps back Stefano helps Filipa to her feet, gently pushing her towards his desk.  
“Lean forward.”

Once again Filipa does as she is told. Stefano runs his hands over her back and between her legs, and suddenly she is more than ready for what’s to come. She bites her lip to silence her moan as Stefano lets a finger rub at her entrance before pushing it into her.   
Soon that finger is not nearly enough. She wants to be completely filled, properly fucked. As she pushes against his hand Stefano eventually pulls his finger out of her and positions himself right behind her. Filipa waits impatiently, arching her back as Stefano grips her hips and finally pushes into her with one swift motion. 

Trapped between Stefano and the desk Filipa tries to grab hold of something to steady her as Stefano thrusts into her, the pace relentless. She doesn't even notice that Rob is there, until he is leaning in close to her ear.  
“Is he good? Will he make you come?”  
Filipa groans loudly in response as Rob reaches between her legs and strokes her firmly. She doesn't care anymore if anyone outside the room can hear her; she is only focused on Rob and Stefano, the need spreading through her. She needs more of Stefano inside her, more of Rob's fingers caressing her, more of the intense feelings rapidly building up inside her until she is sure she will come harder than she ever has before.

Without warning Stefano pulls out of her, and Rob takes a step aside. Giving Filipa no time to speak Stefano grabs her by the waist and manoeuvres her towards the couch standing in a corner. Sitting down he pulls her down over him, and all Filipa can do is straddle him. Grabbing his still rigid cock she sinks down onto him, urged on by Stefano's hands on her hips.  
She is only aware that Rob is right behind her when he runs his hands from her shoulders all the way down her back. Stefano stills as Rob caresses her arse, parting her buttocks. He lavishes her lower back with kisses, making Filipa's breath hitch as she feels his tongue at her entrance. She is too far gone to think much of it though. She mewls at the new sensation, incoherent thoughts rushing through her head as Rob keeps licking, pushing his tongue past the tight muscle. 

Wrapping his arms tightly around her back, Stefano pulls Filipa against his chest.   
She stills as she feels a slicked up finger at her entrance, stroking and pressing until the tip slips inside her. Rob stops before slowly pushing the finger all the way in, making Filipa hesitate for only a moment. They've never done this before, and even though she knows she should probably tell him to stop it feels... right.  
She buries her face against Stefano's neck as Rob slowly adds a second finger, gently stretching her further. When she is used to the new sensation Filipa pushes back against Rob's fingers, then forward to push Stefano all the way back into her. She does it again and again, fucking herself until all she is aware of is how filled she is and the heat coiling through her entire body making her want to come.

Eventually she is writhing, moaning incoherently into Stefano's shoulder. Only then does Rob pull his fingers out of her, and Filipa stills as she feels his cock push against her. Rob slowly eases the tip of his cock into her her.  
“You okay?” he murmurs in her ear.  
Filipa makes a strangled noise that is supposed to mean yes and moans, deep in her throat, as Rob pushes all the way into her, slowly until his balls are pressing against her arse. Leaning over her again he kisses her neck.  
“Still okay?”

Filipa nods, pushing back against him for good measure as he settles into a slow, careful rhythm. Caught between Rob and Stefano Filipa loses herself in the moment, and when they both thrust into her, in perfect rhythm, it is almost too much. But she loves that, loves the feeling of being completely filled, loves that she can't do anything but let them fuck her. Every nerve seems to be over sensitive as she moves with them, twisting around to kiss Rob, trying to convey everything she can't say into the kiss, groaning against his lips as Stefano rubs her clitoris.  
Rob nibbles at her earlobe.   
“Want to come?”   
His voice is low, making Filipa shudder. Kissing her neck, he reaches around her to pinch one of her nipples lightly.  
“You want to come, don't you?” 

Filipa wants to say something, but she can't even form a coherent thought as Rob rolls her nipple between his fingers and Stefano strokes her clitoris firmly. Orgasm hits her without warning, her cry silenced by a hand over her mouth. Rob and Stefano keep thrusting into her, making her orgasm draw out until she slumps down over Stefano, breathless and completely spent.  
She is vaguely aware of Rob growling down her ear and Stefano jerking under her. Rob rests his forehead against her shoulder for a few moments before slowly pulling out of her, and Stefano runs his hands gently over her back. As Filipa slowly regains her breath she lies with her eyes closed listening to the slowing beating of Stefano's heart as well as the rustling of clothes as Rob dresses. She doesn't shift until Stefano nudges her.  
“You're heavy.”

Filipa slowly moves off the desk, into Rob’s arms. She buries her face against his chest for a moment, letting him steady her as her legs still won't quite carry her.  
“You should dress before you get cold,” he mumbles eventually, and helps her into her clothes before she goes to sit on the sofa  
Still in a daze, Filipa curls up against one of the armrests. She doesn’t want to think about what will happen now, doesn't want to wonder if everything will be ruined because of this. She gazes up as Stefano comes to stand in front of her, fully dressed.  
“See you tomorrow.”  
As he strokes her cheek Filipa struggles to find her voice, but he doesn't wait for a reply. Saying goodbye to Rob he grabs his keys and wallet off the desk, leaving Rob and Filipa looking after him as he heads for the door.

As soon as the door has closed Rob sits down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. Curling up against him, Filipa finally manages to voice one of the questions occupying her mind.  
“Why..?”  
Rob silences her with a finger pressed to her lips.  
“We'll talk about that later. I just hope you didn’t mind it.”  
Blushing, Filipa buries her face against his shoulder.  
“I didn’t.” Inhaling the familiar scent that is _him_ , she shifts as close to him as she can. “Love you.”

Rob wraps his arms tighter around her. Filipa feels him smile against her temple, and suddenly none of her previous questions are important. She is here, with Rob, and right now that is all that matters.  
Cupping her chin gently with one hand, he turns her face up and kisses her softly.  
“I love you, too. Belated happy birthday, Sunshine.”


End file.
